emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7523 (8th June 2016)
Plot Chas is in a state having had a nightmare. Over at Dale View, James assures Emma he won't miss their date that night, and Finn admits to James that he told Emma about seeing him with Chas the previous day. James tells Emma that Chas was in a state over the court case and didn't want anyone close to her to know. After Emma has left, James learns that the boys have hinted to Emma that he was going to propose. Ronnie tells Lawrence that his digger is junk, but Lawrence isn't bothered until Ronnie explains he will now need to do it all by hand, meaning he will be around for longer than planned. At the doctors surgery, Emma rants to Jermaine about James planning to propose to her out of pity. Lawrence manages to fix Ronnie's digger problem and Bernice watches as Lawrence and Ronnie talk. Lawrence agrees to phone the office to have them send a newer version of the digger round. Chas informs James that she has taken his advice and is seeing someone, but Emma is annoyed to see them being friendly, and feigns a collapse. Pete informs James that Emma has been ill. David takes of his beanie and shows Eric his bald head. Brenda assures David it is okay to be sensitive over his shaved head, like she was. David insists he wants things to get back to normal as soon as possible. Emma explains to James that she was having problems with her hands, but the tests came back clear, and Dr Bailey believes her symptoms are down to stress. She tells him she will seek a second opinion if things get worse. Ronnie offers to buy Lawrence a drink although he tells him he no longer drinks much due to his heart condition. James visits the surgery and talks to Dr Bailey about Emma's health. Dr Bailey tells James he is leaving the room, and has left Emma's health records on the screen. James looks and realises Emma has been lying. Ronnie have a drink and reminisce about old times. At Dale View, James confronts Emma over the medical records. Emma tries to wriggle out of it, but James demands the truth. Emma admits she lied to make Pete stay as everything was almost perfect. Emma goes on the offensive, bringing up Chas' pregnancy test, but James realises Emma will never forgive him for his fling with Moira. He explains he found Chas in a state believing she was pregnant with Gordon's baby. Emma question how she can believe him, but James tells her she can do want she wants as he no longer cares and walks out. Lawrence returns to Home Farm and kisses Bernice and leads her upstairs. Chas wakes up in the middle of the night. James returns to Dale View, where Emma apologises. Emma admits she is sick, she is paranoid, which makes her lie. James tells her he was going to propose as he had fooled himself into believing she changed. Emma puts on James' ring but James warns Emma to tell their son everything or, he will, and he walks out on her again. Cast Regular cast *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *James Barton - Bill Ward *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Ronnie Hale - John McArdle *Dr Bailey - Micah Balfour *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant Guest cast None. Locations *Farrers Barn - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Chas' bedroom and public bar *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *David's Shop - Exterior *Church Lane *Main Street *Abbott Lane Surgery - Dr Bailey's office *Café Main Street - Interior *Home Farm - Dining room Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,060,000 (13th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes